To Save a Wicked Soul
by KiyomiDogYoukai
Summary: Takara and Mayumi are travelling to find Naraku and defeat him. Takara has hidden intentions to kill the seven men that attacked her village and left her orphaned. Little do they know, fate has a different plan for them. Who will they meet along the way, and where will destiny bring them? Bankotsu x oc Koga x oc Kohaku x oc Rated: M for violence, profanity, and adult themes :3
1. Fate

**Author's note: It's been awhile since I have written anything, so i'm a little rusty. My apologies. Read & review please(: It would be greatly appreciated. (Takara means "Treasure"..Mayumi means "True Bow"..Seishi means "Life and Death")**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of the characters. I only own my OC's.**

I stripped my clothes off, stepping into the steaming water and sighing with pleasure at the warmth. My companion was already in the water, dunking her head under so that her hair was soaked. I sat down away from her so that I could have my privacy and dunked my long crimson locks into the water. I sat for a while, just enjoying this minor luxury. As I closed my eyes and leaned back against one of the many rocks in the area, I let my thoughts drift elsewhere.

_I ran out of my small hut, my eyes growing wide with fear as I watched everyone being killed in front of me. Huts were being burned to the ground and people were screaming. It was chaos. "Takara..! Run, please! Get out of he-" I turned in time to watch my father get cut down by a man with claw-like blades on his hands and strange markings on his face. Tears rolled freely down my cheeks as I turned and ran as fast as my little legs would allow. _

I opened my eyes, shaking off the terrible memory that haunted me since I was seven years old. My mother had passed away when I was born so it had always just been me and my dad. He had promised me that he would always be with me and then he got cut down by that bastard. I was left orphaned with nowhere to go, wandering aimlessly from village to village until a priestess and her family took me in when I was nine years old. They had a blind daughter who was four at the time. Her name was Mayumi and she is the girl I am travelling with now. My eyes softened as the memories burned in my mind.

_I was almost to the edge of the village, tears blurring my vision, when I ran into someone and fell on the ground. I looked up and saw a young man with a purple marking on his forehead, a gigantic sword resting on his shoulders. I whimpered a bit as he kneeled in front of me, grabbing my chin and looking me over. "Your just a small, weak child. I should kill you.." he mumbled before letting go of my chin. A womanly looking man walked up beside him, resting his hand behind his back on the hilt of his sword. "Do you want me to do it, Big Brother? I love cutting up children..especially female children." The man smirked at me as my eyes grew wide. "Leave me alone! You wicked men have already killed my dad and the rest of the village! Just leave me ALONE!" I screamed as I tried to scramble backwards, away from the men. They both laughed as they watched my feeble attempts to get away from them. The younger one stood up, still laughing as he spoke. "Okay. We will let you go. But you won't last two days away from this village without your daddy to protect you. If we find you again, I'll let Jakotsu here slice you into pieces." He motioned to the other man with his thumb before they turned and left to find the rest of their men. I stood up and ran into the forest without a second thought. They wouldn't kill me. I would never give them the pleasure._

I just couldn't stop these memories from resurfacing. I went underneath the surface of the water, holding my breath as I waited for more memories.

_As I hid in a hole in the base of a tree, I watched as the seven men that slaughtered my village passed by. "Big Brother, what are you going to do with that useless sword you picked up from that village?" the one called Jakotsu had asked. The young one that spared my life looked at him before sighing and shrugging. "I have no use for it, so I'm going to leave it here and let the demons fight over it." as he spoke, he threw the sword to the ground behind him and it landed right in front of the hole I was hiding in. I waited until the men were gone before scrambling out and picking up the sword. As soon as my hand touched it, the sword pulsed and I heard a voice speaking to me. "Takara..I've been waiting for you. What took you so long?" My eyes grew wide as I looked around. My voice was shaky as I answered. "Who..is that? What do you want from me..?" I heard laughter and I looked down at the sword, finally understanding. "I am Seishi. You are my rightful owner and with me, you can defeat anyone you wish. I will always protect you, Takara."_

I rose to the surface of the water, inhaling deeply as a smile appeared on my face. Now, that was a good memory. Seishi had saved my life time and time again. If it weren't for those maniacal men dropping it in the woods, I might have died a long time ago. I felt another memory coming to rise to the surface, but it was interrupted by Mayumi's quiet, expressionless voice.

"Takara..someone's coming."

I clenched my teeth and got out of the hot springs quickly, throwing my black skin-tight suit on and pulling my hair into a high pony tail as quickly as I could. I left my kimono and my sandals there for now, telling myself I'd get the rest of my things when I was done.

"Seishi, come. We have work to do."

As the words left my mouth, my sword pulsed and flew into my hand. I removed the sheath and waited for the intruders to come up. I would slice them to pieces if they tried anything. Soon enough, Mayumi joined me fully clothed and bow in hand.

"Took you long enough."

"Hm."

I shook my head at the little girl's lack of conversation. She always creeped me out a little, but I loved her like a sister. Besides, right before her parents were killed by a demon by the name of Naraku, they begged me to protect her. They said our fate was intertwined and we were the key to defeating this monster. I promised them I would and I never break my promises. I looked her over, smiling to myself. She was not like any other priestesses I had encountered. Instead of the traditional priestess outfit, she wore a black kimono with a white one underneath. Her hair reached her mid-back and it was as black as a starless night with no moon. Her bangs covered her forehead and ended in the middle of her eyes. Yes, she was strange. I snapped myself out of my thoughts as I saw two figures approaching the hot springs and I readied my sword. It pulsed in anticipation, excited about the thought of a fight. As the two got closer I started to be able to make out their faces. My eyes widened as I recognized the two men. They were supposed to be dead! I had heard that they were beheaded by warriors!

"Takara..they are the walking dead..they seem to have been resurrected by a great evil.."

"Mayumi, I know these men. They are the ones who attacked my village and burned it to the ground."

The two men stopped, finally noticing us as we stood in their way, blocking the path. Jakotsu looked at both of us, seeming disgusted by the mere sight of women. His bald companion looked us up and down before speaking.

"Who are you and why do you dare block our path? Move, or be killed."

"Ha! You really don't remember me? Think hard. I want you to know who I am when I slaughter you like you slaughtered my village and my father!"

Jakotsu tilted his head to the side, staring at me. Finally he perked up a bit and hit his palm with a closed fist and began to smile.

"Hey, I remember you! You're that little wench from that village that I wanted to kill so badly! Too bad Big brother wouldn't let me..Are you ready to die now, filthy girl?"


	2. Ten years later Ressurected!

**Author's note: Okay, so I just want to explain a few things. Bold italic is the sword talking to Takara. Plain italic is Takara thinking. Sekando Chansu means second chance and Tairyou No Hakai means mass destruction. Please don't forget to review!(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, only my OC's**

_Jakotsu tilted his head to the side, staring at me. Finally he perked up a bit and hit his palm with a closed fist and began to smile._

_"Hey, I remember you! You're that little wench from that village that I wanted to kill so badly! Too bad Big brother wouldn't let me..Are you ready to die now, filthy girl?"_

**Chapter two: Ten years later..Ressurected!**

My sword pulsed and I heard a voice inside my head. **_What are you waiting for, Takara? Let me kill them._**I tightened my grip on the hilt of my sword, watching as Jakotsu grabbed his own. Everything paused for just a moment before it turned into chaos. As Jakotsu swung his sword at me, it extended like a snake and I almost didn't dodge quickly enough. _Damn..a few more inches and that would have been my throat..__**Be more careful, I can't have you dead.**_ I swung my sword toward Jakotsu, watching as the blade turned black and blood-colored acid flew from the tip toward him at a frightening speed. He jumped into the air, flipping backwards and landing out of reach of my sword's attack.

"Hey, isn't that the useless hunk of metal Big brother threw away in the woods? How did you get it to do that, Wench?"

"Ha. Seishi is nowhere near useless. I am its rightful owner and it only responds to me. Now, DIE!"

I jumped toward the man, dodging his attacks easily as I swung my sword at his chest again. This time, the blade became a deep crimson and flames erupted from the tip, catching Jakotsu's shoulder as he tried to jump away from the attack. _Oh, would you quit showing off Seishi?_ The man with Jakotsu smirked, before grabbing for a gourd on his hip. As he raised it to his mouth, an arrow sunk into it, making it burst open. The man's eyes widened as he looked over to Mayumi, the contents of his gourd spilling to the ground from the big crack she made with her arrow.

"How did you see me? You're blind!"

"Yes, I am blind. But I can still see. I have no intention of explaining myself to you. It isn't nice to gang up on people. Leave now or next time I will not hesitate to purify you.."

I smiled a bit as the two men scowled before turning around and leaving quickly, Jakotsu holding on to his injured shoulder. As they retreated, I heard feminine man yelling something.

"This isn't over, stupid wench! I will kill you!"

I laughed loudly before turning and grabbing my all white kimono and putting it on over my fighting outfit. I had bought this kimono because of the bright green vine-like patterns on it. I saw it and loved it immediately for some reason. I slipped my sandals on and sheathed Seishi in its place on my hip before turning to Mayumi.

"Thanks for that. If you wouldn't have shot that gourd with your arrow, i might not be standing here right now."

"Nonsense. Don't speak like that. Let's go. I have a feeling they are connected to Naraku somehow."

"Right."

As we left the hot springs, I couldn't help but wonder why these murderous men had been brought back from the dead. Why did fate have to keep bringing them into my life. Have I not suffered enough? **_Maybe they are back so that you won't have to suffer anymore..? _**_Huh? This voice..the voice of a woman! Who is speaking to me? _Seishi pulsed twice and my eyes widened. How was that possible? The voice that always spoke to me was a man's. Why had it suddenly changed into a woman's voice? **_I am sure you are confused, Takara. Let me shed some light on this for you. A very long time ago, there were two swords. One that was very pure and could give the dead a second chance at life, called Sekando Chansu. It was somewhat like the sword a great dog demon possesses called Tenseiga, but this sword can save any dead person, even one that has been gone for many, many years. Then, there was a demonic sword called Tairyou No Hakai. It was the most evil sword there ever was and it could defeat any enemy and destroy absolutely anything in its path. It possessed people, even demons and made them do its bidding. Your ancestors saw what a problem this sword had become and they decided to do something about it. They took their sword, Sekando Chansu, and they merged the two together after a lot of hard work and sacrifice. When they did that, both powers balanced out and the sword could no longer possess people because of the great good inside of it. That made Seishi. None of your ancestors could make this sword work, so they figured that by merging them, they banished both powers forever. But that was not the case. Tairyou No Hakai and I have waited for a person from your bloodline that was strong enough, and pure enough, to weild us. And that someone was you. Even at a very young age we could tell how powerful you were. The most powerful human we have ever laid eyes on...But the moral of this story is that no matter how evil something or someone is, maybe they still deserve a second chance...You have never heard my voice before and I have tried to speak to you several times. You have always only heard Tairyou No Hakai..and he has been the one protecting you all these years. Don't you see? _**_I need time to think this through..alone. So please leave my brain alone for the time being and give me some time to myself? __**Of course..but remember, we will BOTH protect you, always.**_

I grimaced. This woman sword had given me too much information to take in at one time. So..the sword I had grown to love..the one protecting me since I got it ten years ago was actually the most powerful demonic sword ever created and it was pure evil? How could that be? I had always thought of Seishi as good. Well...she did say that the two swords being merged had balanced them and their powers out. But still..what if it didn't? Would my sword still protect me? Of course it would, I shouldn't even worry about that! I shook the thoughts from my head, continuing on with my friend. As the sword started to speak to me, I had just walked with Mayumi in a daze. I did that alot when the sword decided to speak to me, so I'm sure she was used to it. But, I also don't want her to worry about me. We walked for what seemed like hours before she decided to say something.

"There are demons and humans up ahead..a wolf, a fox, a cat, and a dog..the dog is a half demon..and there is a monk and a priestess..im guessing the other human is a demon slayer."

"Wow, Mayumi. You never cease to amaze me. You're blind but it still seems like you can see so much better than me!"

"My spiritual powers let me see..but not like you, I'm sure..I could still see even if I closed my eyes. You see, I get visions when my spiritual powers awaken inside of me..but i still see blackness everywhere..When I get a vision, things just become outlined in white so that I can see places, things, or people."

"That's weird. Cool, but weird."

As we walked up on the scene, I immediately saw that Mayumi was dead right about her prediction. My jaw dropped as I saw the people. I saw that the wolf and the half demon had been in a small fight up until we showed up. From the looks of things, they were fighting over a girl in weird clothing. I guessed that was the priestess. _Hm..maybe Mayumi's clothes aren't so weird after all.._ Everyone else was just watching. As we walked up, they all turned their attention toward us. I saw the monks eyes light up as he walked over to us.

"My, my! You are very pretty, Miss! Would you do me the honor of possibly bearing my children?"

My eye twitched as he grabbed my hands and smiled innocently at me. I jerked my hands back and immediately sent my right fist flying into his face, knocking him back to his original spot. That made Mayumi giggle a bit.

"I wouldn't mess with Takara, Monk. She has a temper as fiery as her hair."

"Hey! What the hell is that supposed to mean, Mayumi?!"

I started to argue with the blind child, but then I looked back at the group to realize that they were all glaring at me. I blinked a few times, trying to figure out what had gotten into them all of a sudden.

"Um..are you all mad because I hit your friend? I won't apologize for knocking some sense into that lecher!"

"Takara..there is someone behind you."

I was so angry I hadn't even noticed that Mayumi had moved toward the group. I cocked my head to the side and slowly turned around, only to come face to face with a woman with red eyes.

"What do you want, Lady? A fight..?"

"Ha, no chance. I want your blind friend. What are you anyway, her babysitter?"

That pissed me off. Seishi began to pulse at my hip.

"Stupid wench. Do I look like a babysitter? She can take care of herself..but you'll still have to get through me first!"

I put my hand on the hilt of Seishi, waiting on the black-haired woman to make a move. An insect moved to her ear and began to buzz lightly. Her eyes widened a bit and she nodded.

"Change of plans..we want you instead. So come with me like a good girl. Don't make me force you."

"You can try!"

My grip on the hilt of my sword tightened as I pulled it out. Before I had a chance to even use it, the woman was beside me. _She moves like the wind!_ She hit me in the head with her fan as hard as she could and the world went black around me as I fell to the ground.

Visions popped into my head of the incident as I stood by helplessly. I didn't want to shoot the woman and take the chance of hitting Takara with my spiritual arrow. There was nothing I could do. As I felt their presence drift away into the air, I hit the ground angry with myself that I did nothing to stop this evil woman. I immediately felt hands on both my shoulders and a vision came to my mind of the priestess and the demon slayer kneeling on either side of me, the rest of their group standing nearby.

"Her name was Kagura..don't worry Mayumi, we can get your friend back for you. She is an incarnation of the demon named Naraku."

My head shot up as I heard that name. I stood up, regaining my composure. I turned my head toward the priestess that had spoken to me.

"Naraku? He is the demon that killed my family a year ago. May I join you to find him? I want to search for Takara anyway.."

"Yes, of course."

"Wait a minute! We should just take her to a village and have her wait there while we go after Kagura and Naraku! She is blind, she will just get in the way!"

I pulled an arrow from my quiver and racked it into my bow in the blink of an eye, sending it flying past the half demon's head, inches from his face. A vision came to me of his eyes widening at my incredible aim.

"How the hell did you do that?"

"Just because my eyes are blind that does not mean I cannot see you..remember that, half demon. I am in no way helpless."

"Well, Mutt. It seems like you should have just kept your mouth shut and agreed with my Kagome."

"Shut the hell up, you mangy wolf! She isn't YOUR anything!"

The wolf demon came to Kagome and held her hands, smiling at her. The half demon seemed to get very irritated by this action.

"Well, Kagome. I'd love to stay but I gotta run! I'll go get Naraku for you! Bye!"

With that, he took off, a whirlwind surrounding his body.

"Stupid wolf, get back here! I ain't finished with you yet!"

"Inuyasha..sit boy!"

The dog demon was pulled to the ground by the beads around his neck and I couldn't help but giggle a bit, making him even more irritated.

"What was that for!?"

"Serves you right.."

"Shut the hell up, Mayumi! No one asked you!"

"Sit!"

"Ahhhhh!"

He screamed as he was then taken to the ground a second time by the beads, making me erupt in a fit of giggles. The two women stood up on either side of me, a determined look crossing their features. I stood up as well, my head turned in the direction the woman escaped to with my friend.

"Alright, let's go get Takara back for Mayumi and destroy Naraku once and for all!"

A vision suddenly burned in my mind of Seishi laying on the ground in front of us. I went over to the sword and picked it up. _Oh no..Takara dropped Seishi when Kagura knocked her out..I hope she will be okay without it until we can get to her._


	3. Evil Intentions and Childish Leaders

**Author's note: Thank you to the two who have added my story to their favorites and thank you for following me as well. Here's the deal. From now on, if I do not get atleast one review(anonymous or not) I won't post another chapter. I would like to know your opinions on it and if I am doing something wrong I need to know. If you don't want to review, atleast PM me. I am open to criticism, praise, and even suggestions. Also, I still do not know if Takara is going to end up with Bankotsu or Koga..Hell, I might even twist things a bit and put her with Sesshomaru. It is still early in the story and I'm not sure..So I would like your opinion on that. ****_Please _****review!** **Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I only own my OC's. I do not own Inuyasha in any way.**

_Oh no..Takara dropped Seishi when Kagura knocked her out..I hope she will be okay without it until we can get to her._

* * *

Pain washed over me as I began to regain conciousness. My sky blue eyes fluttered open and I looked around, trying to figure out where I was. I grimaced as a splitting headache settled in. _A castle..?_ I tried to move my arms, only to find that they were chained to the wall. _Damn! This isn't good!_ I turned my head a little more and saw a young boy around Mayumi's age sitting in the corner of the room I was being held in, looking off to the side. He was in a demon slayer's outfit and he resembled the woman demon slayer I had come across before that wench knocked me out and brought me here. I didn't know if I should try to talk to this boy or not, so I just kept my mouth shut and racked my brain, trying to think of ways to escape.

"Please don't try to escape or anything, Miss..I don't want to have to kill you."

I looked over at the boy only to find him still looking off to the side. I frowned a bit and decided to ask him a few questions.

"What's your name?"

"...Kohaku"

"Well, where are we, Kohaku? Are you being held against your will too?"

He didn't speak and I got a bit frustrated. Why wouldn't he tell me where we were? _Maybe he doesn't even know. _My thoughts were interrupted by a young man walking in. My eyes widened as I saw him. He looked down at me, acknowledging my presence. I glared at him, hate filling my entire body. He raised an eyebrow and kneeled in front of me, grabbing my chin and tilting it up, toward his face.

"Hey now, what's that look for? If it weren't for me, you would have been slain by my comrades ten years ago. If I were you, I'd be a bit more grateful."

"You let your men kill my village and my father! I have NOTHING to be grateful to you about!"

"Heh. Very well then. But, for now you're stuck with me until we can lure your friend and everyone else here. So, get used to it Takara."

"How the hell do you even know my name?"

"I know a lot of things about you. I'm Bankotsu, by the way. I never thought to introduce myself all those years ago."

With that, he sat down in front of me, staring at my face intently. I raised an eyebrow and looked back at him, confused.

"Why are you staring at me..? Are we having a staring contest or something?"

"You know..your quite beautiful. I never noticed before, but you are."

A light blush formed on my cheeks and I whipped my head away from him, causing my hair to fall into my face. This made him laugh.

"What, don't tell me you have never been called beautiful before?"

"...No"

He laughed louder, shaking his head as he scooted against the wall next to me. I quickly inched away from him until the chained pulled at my wrists. _Damnit..This guy doesn't act like the leader of a bunch of murderers..he seems...human?_ He rested his arm on one of his knees, his halberd leaning against the wall on the other side of him. He let his eyelids shut.

"So, Takara..I've heard you've gotten strong since our last encounter. Is that true?"

"I suppose.."

"And you have that sword I threw away in the woods, right? Does it really only work for you?"

"Yes and yes..Why are you asking these questions, Bankotsu?"

"Well, I figured..if you are as strong as my men say..we will have to fight so that I can see for myself. I bet my Baby will destroy your puny sword though."

"No, it wont. My Seishi can destroy anything in its path!"

"Well, I've never lost a fight to anyone! So, I know I won't lose to a girl!"

"What does being a girl have to do with it?! I could beat you, easy! You're no competition compared to me!"

"What did you say?!"

He was fuming by this point. I had obviously figured out how to get under his skin. We were nose to nose, glaring at each other. He let out a small 'hmph' and crossed his arms, turning away from me like a child who didn't get what they wanted. I giggled a bit. He looked over at me, still visibly angry.

"What are you giggling about..?"

"Nothing, shorty!"

"Don't call me that! I'll slice you open and let the ninja boy throw your body to the demons!"

"I am not a ninja, mister.."

This made me laugh harder.

"You actually thought Kohaku was a ninja? It's obvious that he is a demon slayer!"

"He looks like a ninja! Shut up!"

My sides began to hurt from laughing at Bankotsu. How could he be the leader of those psychotic men and still be so childish, so...human? I decided to try to pry some information out of him while I had him talking.

"So, why are you wanting to lead Mayumi and those other people here?"

"Naraku wants to slaughter them all..I don't know why he wants to kill a blind girl, but he does.."

"What is going to happen to me after that?"

"Naraku says we can do with you as we please.."

"You do realize he is just using you, right? He will probably do away with you and your men after he gets what he wants.."

"I trust him."

"You shouldn't.."

"Well, if he gets in my way or tries to betray me I'll just kill him!"

I just shook my head and looked away. He had no idea what he was getting himself into. That was the bad part. I definitely wasn't going to let them hurt Mayumi, either. Screw the others, I just wanted to protect Mayumi.

"You know, that cocky attitude of yours is going to end up being your downfall, right?"

"Ha. Whatever."

He turned his attention away from me to a man who entered the room. This person was wearing a baboon pelt, so I couldn't see his face. I still knew who it was, though. I'd never be able to forget him.

"Naraku.."

"Hello, Takara. I see you haven't tried to escape yet. Why don't you call your sword?"

"Ha, nice try. Mayumi has my sword and I'm not leading her to her death..What do you want with me?"

"Well, you are very strong. I've watched you over the years. As soon as I kill the priestess you travel with and the others, I'm going to make you my slave just like Kohaku, here."

"Wait, I thought you said me and my men could have her, Naraku? Why are you changing things now?"

I looked over at Bankotsu and was surprised to find him angrier than I had made him. Naraku just laughed.

"Calm down, Bankotsu. I will find you another wench. I've decided that this one will be mine to do with as I please."

This made me disgusted. I knew what Naraku was getting at and I was not going to let that happen. I yanked at my chains, trying to get to the demon. My face was twisted in anger.

"That will never happen, Naraku! I would never let myself be a slave to the likes of you! Unchain me and fight me!"

"You don't have a choice in the matter, Takara. You will be my slave whether you want to or not. And I will not unchain you and chance you escaping now that I finally have you."

"Damn you, Naraku!"

"I don't want another wench, Naraku. I want her."

I looked toward Bankotsu, surprised. _Why me?_ I started to realize that I had bad luck. I stopped struggling with the chains and watched the two men, waiting to see what would happen. Naraku laughed again.

"Okay, Bankotsu. You can have the girl. I will just take the blind priestess instead."

"NO! Leave Mayumi the hell out of this! She is just a child, Naraku!"

"Then choose. You or her. Either way, I will have one of you. By the way..they are on their way here as we speak. I'd decide quickly if I were you, Takara.."

I let my head drop as he left the room, my bangs and hair covering my face. I clenched my teeth and held back tears as images played in my head of Naraku having his way with my young friend. _I can't let that happen..if it's me or her, it will just have to be me then..She is too young._ Kohaku had sat back, watching the scene play out in front of him before deciding to speak to me.

"So, Miss..how old is your friend, anyway?"

"She is still a child..she is only twelve.."

"What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to give myself to him..I'd rather it be me than her.."

"No, you're mine. I won't let him have you."

"You act like I'm your property or something! It's MY choice!"

Bankotsu was fuming by this point. I didn't care though. He was nothing to me. I despised him for what he did ten years ago. Now, all I had to do was find a way to get out of here before Mayumi and the others got here. Bankotsu stood and left the room without a word, his long black braid trailing behind him. As he passed me, I saw anger clouding in his cobalt blue eyes. I ignored it and began to make a plan to escape. I'd have to call Seishi to me if I wanted to escape anytime soon. Hopefully it wouldn't be too late, though.

* * *

I stormed out of the room, angry with Naraku and myself for wanting this woman so badly. I didn't understand why I wanted her as much as I did. I kept telling myself that it was because I always got what I wanted and now I wasn't. It pissed me off. As I walked I became even more frustrated. I stopped and punched the wall beside me, sending broken wood flying everywhere.

"What's wrong, Big brother?"

I looked over and watched as Jakotsu walked up, looking a little worried as he saw the broken wood laying everywhere. I calmed down a little when I saw him. Jakotsu was the only person in the world that I trusted. I knew I could talk to him about Naraku.

"He promised us the girl and now he wants her..He is making her choose between herself or her young companion.."

"Her companion is just a child, though. I hate all women, especially those two..but even I'm not that sadistic..what should we do? I know you don't like not getting your way, but Naraku is the only reason we are alive again..If we betray him, he might take our jewel shards."

"I am Bankotsu, leader of the band of seven! No one controls me! You are a good friend, Jakotsu..the only person in the world that I can trust. Thank you."

Jakotsu grinned at Bankotsu, his eyes shining with happiness. Bankotsu gave him a quick hug and smiled back.

"You really mean that, Big brother?"

"Of course!"

"Let's break that stupid wench out then!"


End file.
